1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to software testing, and, more particularly, to automated regression testing.
2. Background
Test automation uses software to control the execution of tests. The execution of testing, comparison of experimental outcomes to predicted outcomes, preparation of test preconditions, and other test control/reporting functions may be automated utilizing test automation software. Automation tools, therefore, include actions such as, for example, object identification, operations on objects and reading object properties. However, test automation tools often suffer from compatibility issues with the application under test (“AUT”). Compatibility issues between automation tools and the AUT are sometimes solved with the use of “add-ins,” which are software elements that extend functionality when added to the test automation tools.
The add-ins, however, are often insufficient to resolve all compatibility issues. The add-ins may be unstable, or they may fail to implement control for some or all of the actions. The appropriate add-ins may not even exist. These difficulties are compounded when the add-ins are weakly supported (if at all) by the developer of the test automation tool. There is the option to switch to another automation tool, but users still face the prospect of incomplete automation and weak developer support from other automation tools. As a result, users may be negatively impacted by compatibility problems and performance issues.